Apple White/cartoon
Apple White debuted in the cartoon series in the Chapter 1 webisode "The World of Ever After High", which premiered on May 30, 2013. She is voiced by Jonquil Goode in the English version of the cartoon. Chapter 1 Webisodes Over an undetermined time period, Apple participates in the Legacy Day rehearsals, hangs out with Briar, accompanies Daring to the castleteria, and witnesses Raven reject her destiny. She will make her Legacy Day pledge as she is cheered on by all her friends. Right now, as the new school year commences, Apple is excited about Legacy Day and happily meets up with her friends. She arranges for her and Raven to room together and surprise-decorates Raven's side of the room, oblivious when her new roommate responds distraughtly. The next day, the Legacy Day rehearsals are held and Apple enthusiastically participates. Raven, on the other hand, implies that she rejects her destiny, putting Apple's in danger and thus upsetting her. Headmaster Grimm notices and puts Apple on the job of getting Raven back in line. She will urge Raven to make her pledge during the Legacy Day ceremony, but in present time, Apple and Daring meet with Raven and Dexter in the castleteria and have an uneasy conversation. Later that day, she arranges for her and Raven to room together and surprise-decorates Raven's side of the room, oblivious when her new roommate responds distraughtly. The next day, the Legacy Day rehearsals are held and Apple enthusiastically participates. Raven, on the other hand, implies that she rejects her destiny, putting Apple's in danger and thus upsetting her. Apple joins an intervention, organized by Headmaster Grimm and Baba Yaga, to get Raven back on the wrong path. When it's her turn, she brings up that Raven spilled ink all over her new ball gown, which befits an evil queen, but then apologized, ruining the opportunity to be evil. Trying to improve her hair, Raven uses magic that ends up altering the personality of Apple's magic mirror. Apple figures it's Raven's doing, but pretends not to suspect a thing. She accepts Raven's promise to find her a new mirror, but when that yields nothing, she waits until she confesses and allows Raven to make it up to her by filling in for the mirror. For the first time ever, Apple has an opponent for the job of royal student council president: Madeline Hatter. This causes much tension between the Royals and the Rebels, which Madeline suggests to be solved by her and Apple becoming co-presidents. Apple readily accepts the offer. To avoid a bad grade in Science and Sorcery, Apple attends a study party hosted by Briar. Apple attends Grimmnastics class. She attends Science and Sorcery. In the hours leading up to the Legacy Day ceremony, Apple tries to keep an eye on Raven, but fails. When the ceremony takes place, Apple eagerly signs the Storybook of Legends, but it ends up for naught because Raven refuses to sign. Apple runs off in tears. Apple and Raven stop a food fight between the Royals and Rebels, but start it again soon after. She argues with Raven about her not following her destiny. TV specials Apple will make her Legacy Day pledge as she is cheered on by all her friends. Right now, as the new school year commences, Apple is excited about Legacy Day and happily meets up with her friends. She arranges for her and Raven to room together and surprise-decorates Raven's side of the room, oblivious when her new roommate responds distraughtly. She will urge Raven to make her pledge during the Legacy Day ceremony, but in present time, Apple and Daring meet with Raven and Dexter in the castleteria and have an uneasy conversation. The next day, the Legacy Day rehearsals are held and Apple enthusiastically participates. Raven, on the other hand, implies that she rejects her destiny, putting Apple's in danger and thus upsetting her. Headmaster Grimm notices and puts Apple on the job of getting Raven back in line. In the hours leading up to the Legacy Day ceremony, Apple tries to keep an eye on Raven, but fails. When the ceremony takes place, Apple eagerly signs the Storybook of Legends, but it ends up for naught because Raven refuses to sign. Apple runs off in tears. Chapter 2 Webisodes Apple watches Blondie's MirrorCast. Apple hangs out in the halls and gets courted by princes. Apple meets Ashlynn at the Glass Slipper and gushes about True Hearts Day. When she doesn't seem enthusiastic, Apple asks what is bothering her, but Ashlynn avoids answering. She witnesses Ashlynn and Hunter Huntsman holding hands in public and revealing their secret relationship. When interviewed about Ashlynn and Hunter, she expresses worry about their futures. Apple tells Ashlynn about her worries as a friend. Apple gets her hair done at the Tower Salon. She witnesses Ashlynn breaking up with Hunter, and even though she thinks it's the right thing, she looks guilty. Apple attends the True Hearts Day dance. When Ashlynn gets back together with Hunter and calls herself a Rebel, Apple gives her Heart Tree blossom to her, reaffirming their friendship even though she still doesn't approve. To spite Raven for taking Princessology, Apple takes what she assumes is Raven's favorite class: Home Evilnomics. She struggles with the first assignment, as she is unable to turn her animal evil. Finally, with a bit of trickery, Apple produces a menacing ram. Baba Yaga gives her a D minus minus. Apple, satisfied with the results, tells Raven that she passed her first project. Raven tells her that she quit Princessology almost immediately, meaning Apple is stuck in a difficult class for nothing. On Apple's birthday, the school celebrates by throwing a cake-baking contest. Apple's mood is dampened when she finds out Raven is entering with a non-poisonous cake. Later, when she judges the cakes, she is pleasantly surprised to see Blondie turn into a bird after eating Raven's cake. She hugs Raven gratefully, unaware that Briar is behind everything. Apple enters the Royal beauty pageant and attends the rehearsals. She gets inspired by Cedar's words of the true meaning of beauty, and decides to re-invent the contest, such as changing the debate topic. At the beauty pageant, she gives a meaningful speech about the true meaning of beauty. Apple reminds Raven about the online-only test. Apple panics along with the rest of her friends and tries to find out who the culprit is. Apple is in the crowd at the talent show and cheers for both Sparrow and Raven's acts. Apple exclaims in surprise of how many unrelated Charmings there are. She compliments Blondie's presentation. Apple and Daring have a chat in front of the school. She gets interviewed by Poppy. She and Raven play video games together in the student lounge. Apple attends Madeline's tea party. Apple is curious of what she might have for breakfast. She finds a mother duck and her hatchlings cross the street with a horse sprinting towards them. She commands the horse to stop and vows to ensure safety. She sets up a new rule at school, which everyone appears to flow with. She solves an argument between Hunter and Sparrow. She saves "Jack" and "Jill" from being kept in the well. Apple gets a distress call and ziplines to the rescue. Apple encourages Lizzie to do a motivational speech for the girls, however it comes out a bit off. That being said, she quits the croquet team. The next day, she receives an apology from Lizzie. She demonstrates how a Royal should act. Apple's dreams after Thronecoming are to follow up with tradition even more by helping others. Using her powers, Apple summons repair men to help Humphrey. She affirms that a great form of repayment is by paying it forward. TV specials Apple hangs out in the halls and gets courted by princes. Apple meets Ashlynn at the Glass Slipper and gushes about True Hearts Day. When she doesn't seem enthusiastic, Apple asks what is bothering her, but Ashlynn avoids answering. She witnesses Ashlynn and Hunter holding hands in public and revealing their secret relationship. When interviewed about Ashlynn and Hunter, she expresses worry about their futures. Apple tells Ashlynn about her worries as a friend. She witnesses Ashlynn breaking up with Hunter, and even though she thinks it's the right thing, she looks guilty. Apple attends the True Hearts Day dance. When Ashlynn gets back together with Hunter and calls herself a Rebel, Apple gives her Heart Tree blossom to her, reaffirming their friendship even though she still doesn't approve. Apple votes for Raven as Thronecoming Queen. During float building, Apple has a small argument with Raven, but explains to her how much she cares. She visits Heritage Hall. Apple is cut in her Student Council meeting as Raven wants to sign the Storybook. She attends the Fitting Ballroom and is psyched for Raven to sign, however Briar is angered how Apple makes it sound so easy. Apple is part of the Thronecoming parade. Discovering that the book is a fake, Apple, Raven and Madeline seek for the help of Giles Grimm. The next day, Apple and the others sneak off during the time of the bookball match, yet they are followed by various friends. She and Raven manually try opening the book, but are unsuccessful. She leaps into the book's portal after Raven and end up inside the book. Apple is stuck in Briar's story due to her accidental prick on the finger. Apple is then rescued by Briar and brought back to the headquarters of Giles. She attends the Thronecoming dance and alongside Raven, they confront the Headmaster. Chapter 3 Webisodes Apple spots Jack Horner partake of Ginger's food. Apple assists Ashlynn with the planning of the fashion show. Apple has a cup of coffee with Ashlynn. She hears that Ashlynn receives an invitation to a Blue Moon Forest Fest and is delighted for her friend. She's unfortunately unable to go to the forest fest with Ashlynn due to an event with Daring. Apple reassures Raven that her date is going to be fine. She later appears at the multi-hex with Daring. Apple tries her best to remind everyone to stay calm and be positive in tough situations. Apple and her friends reunite with the four girls going to the Forest Fest. She is invited by a Fairy Queen as a special guest along with everyone else to the Forest Fest. She attends the class field trip to the Legacy Orchard. She asks for Raven's consent if she could volunteer as yearbook editor with her. As the co-editor of the yearbook, Apple and Raven visit the cooking class's progress for the fall bake sale. Apple takes pictures of the efficient-working scenery around them, but perceives that Raven is taking ridiculous pictures. calling them embarrassing. When Raven volunteers to use her magic to duplicate the gingerbread, Apple is not in favor of the idea. When Raven's spell does backfire, Ginger steps in and reasons with the gingerbread men to help out, which they do so. Apple and Raven then start having disagreements over minor things. Apple and Raven take pictures for the yearbook in the skating event. They take pictures of Ashlynn, who is the only one engaged in her skating. Raven is more interested in taking pictures of Poppy and Duchess, who are at it at a skate-off gone wrong. At the end of the day, Apple believes that the outcome was worth it. Raven disagrees. TV specials Apple and Raven decorate trees for the Spring Fairest. She sits and has a drink with her friends. Apple and Raven walk over to the Chef Showdown center, where they find no judges or students present. Apple is overjoyed that the Storybook of Legends has been returned to Ever After. She hugs Alistair in thanks. After discovering the book is a fake, the Headmaster hands Apple the book and she reads a riddle off it, turning into an opposite version of herself (with luminous purple eye color). She shows this by dumping the book in Ashlynn's hands and cheating in the Chef Showdown, mocking Raven afterwards which is definitely unlike her. Apple is found by Holly and Raven in the hallways, shutting a cowardly Daring in a locker. After name-calling them, Apple walks off with an evil grin on her face, hatching up a plan to rig Ever After. Apple forces Daring outside and sneaks up to Lizzie's dorm room, where she swipes the map book and jumps off the balcony, falling on a bush. Apple and Daring follow the map's directions. She throws a tantrum but the well appears right behind her. Knowing that Daring has turned, Apple calls on Ashlynn and Hunter's help to plug the well up of its wonder, succeeding and making an escape without any trouble to Book End. Raven and the girls go after Apple and they beg her for the book, but at the last minute, Apple refuses and they all get consumed by the curse. Apple taunts the Wonderlandians by saying "they're too late". As soon as they break the spell Apple was under, she regrets her actions and, without hesitation, she gives them back the map book to fix everything. Apple and her friends rejoice that the Spring Fairest is back on and they enjoy a carefree day together. For the school newspaper, The Griffin, Apple holds a Study Hall Wonderland-themed meeting at lunch. No one besides Darling seems to have showed up, but Lizzie soon shows up but explains how she's not in the mood to really talk about Wonderland. When more people show up along with Raven, Madeline soon finds out and spreads the word that the Queen of Hearts is in danger. Because of Raven's spell, Apple is transported along with her friends to Wonderland and they explore the realm, only to end up at Wonderland High. Using her logical thinking and reasoning, Apple helps gets through the first few classes with her friends and has lunch afterwards. There, she finds Courtly Jester and assumes good faith in her, reporting about the plot against the Queen of Hearts. Following lunch are the next two classes Apple attends, which are the un-chess match and Teatime 101. Afterwards, Apple and her friends make their way to the vice-principal's office, soon finding out that the vice-principal was Courtly all along. Courtly sentences Apple and her friends to lifelong detention, but on one condition: they must be proved guilty at a trial first. After the trial, Raven is sent to detention and thanks to Brooke, she gathers that they must win a game of tiddlywinks between the Mockturtle. However, since the Red Knight is the temporary acting vice-principal of Wonderland High, the only way to escape from detention would be to have a sword fighting trial with the Red Knight. The White Knight buys them time by battling with the Red Knight instead, and Raven is directed by the White Rabbit down the rabbit hole but continuously ends up in the wrong places. Finally, Apple and her friends make it to Card Castle. Apple meets up with Kitty and they go to the present room where they find Courtly already present. Having retrieved the Storybook of Legends, she gives Raven the choice of signing in the moment so that she can defeat Courtly. Raven takes the chance of her mother's evil powers, however, Raven goes on a power rampage and not only has stripping Courtly of her power in mind. Apple stops Raven and rejoices by the fact that Courtly has been vanquished by Raven. Apple and the girls celebrate the Queen of Hearts's birthday after the curse on Wonderland has been lifted. As well, Raven uses her magic to internally link the Storybook of Legends's pages to the students, signifying that now everyone can choose to write their own destinies or follow it. Apple seconds this idea because she personally believes that the Storybook is more troubling than it's worth. Gallery Webisode gallery The World of Ever After High - Blondie interviews.jpg The World of Ever After High - Cerise has a cold.jpg Stark Raven Mad - apple you're evil.jpg True Reflections - don't sing.jpg True Reflections - applejustthething.jpg True Reflections - new crown.jpg True Reflections - Raven breaks character.jpg Maddie-in-Chief - Apple's confident.jpg Maddie-in-Chief - question for Apple.jpg Maddie-in-Chief - Apple agrees.jpg Briar's Study Party - group concern.jpg Briar's Study Party - Briar fast asleep.jpg The Day Ever After - all-inclusive food fight.jpg Replacing Raven - facepalm.jpg Class Confusion - evil assignment.jpg Class Confusion - barely passing.jpg The Beautiful Truth - true beauty.jpg The Beautiful Truth - Daring chooses himself.jpg MirrorNet Down - bandwidth problems.jpg Poppy the Roybel - breaking news.jpg Maddie's Hat-Tastic Party - something's off.jpg Maddie's Hat-tastic Party - awkward dancing.jpg Apple's Princess Practice - apples for breakfast.jpg Apple's Princess Practice - Apple's vow.jpg Lizzie Shuffles the Deck - a rematch.jpg Kitty's Curious Tale - Apple's a great Royal.jpg And the Thronecoming Queen is... - winner to be announced.jpg Best Feather Forward - Apple offers assistance.jpg TV special gallery The Tale of Legacy Day - happy Apple.jpg True Hearts Day Part 1 - Apple title card.jpg True Hearts Day Part 3 - friends again.jpg Thronecoming - a girl can dream.jpg Thronecoming - Heritage Hall introduction.jpg Thronecoming - inside Heritage Hall.jpg Thronecoming - run.jpg Thronecoming - meat days.jpg Thronecoming - Raven's announcement.jpg Thronecoming - Raven comes around.jpg Thronecoming - Apple reaches out to Briar.jpg Thronecoming - Briar snaps at Apple.jpg Thronecoming - floats are coming down the street.jpg Thronecoming - signing time.jpg Thronecoming - not losing hope.jpg Thronecoming - looking for Giles.jpg Thronecoming - Heritage Hall.jpg Thronecoming - eight girls.jpg Thronecoming - Briar and Ashlynn.jpg Thronecoming - Raven is annoyed.jpg Netflix - EAH SU cast photo.jpg Spring Unsprung - mad at Kitty.jpg Spring Unsprung - Apple cheats.jpg Way Too Wonderland - promo image.jpg Thronecoming - Briar over Apple's casket.jpg Netflix - EAH SU cast photo.jpg Spring Unsprung - spring has sprung.jpg Spring Unsprung - Wonderland water.jpg Spring Unsprung - riddles are awesome.jpg Spring Unsprung - Apple rigs Raven's food.jpg Spring Unsprung - Daring's help needed.jpg Spring Unsprung - Coward Charming.jpg Spring Unsprung - the well vanishes.jpg Spring Unsprung - you're too late.jpg Spring Unsprung - everything back to normal.jpg Way Too Wonderland A Time Of Wonder - Raven disagrees.jpg Apple looks at Raven WTW.jpg Way Too Wonderland - stunning results.jpg Way Too Wonderland - sneaky Faybelle.jpg Way Too Wonderland Raven's Magic - Raven finds a book.jpg Way Too Wonderland - scanning.jpg Way Too Wonderland - reversing the curse.jpg Way Too Wonderland - determined girls.jpg Way Too Wonderland - girls fall down.jpg Way Too Wonderland Fishlosophy 101 - floating fish.jpg Way Too Wonderland - girls in shock.jpg Way Too Wonderland - face the charges.jpg Way Too Wonderland - choices.jpg Apple stops Raven from defeating Courtly.jpg Way Too Wonderland - Apple coaxes Raven.jpg Way Too Wonderland - Card Castle balcony.jpg Boo York, Boo York - Astranova chats with the EAH girls.jpg Notes * The cartoon model of Apple sports red earrings throughout Chapter 1. Starting Chapter 2, the model is drawn with golden earrings as per the 'Signature - Royals' doll. Category:Chapter 1 characters Category:Chapter 2 characters Category:Chapter 3 characters Category:A Tale of Two Tales characters Category:True Hearts Day characters Category:Thronecoming characters Category:Spring Unsprung characters Category:Way Too Wonderland characters